


Baseball Isn't A Bloodsport, But My Heart Is Still Pounding

by gorgons



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash February, background risukawa, lesbians! get your jock lesbians here! get them while theyre hot!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgons/pseuds/gorgons
Summary: All Noi wanted out of this deal was an exercise in one of her favorite sports and a chance to finally be the one showing Shin a thing or two.All Nikaido wanted was the En Family off her back, and maybe a fun (if not also nerve-wracking) afternoon.But neither one ever had the thought that they were about to be met with such a grand slam to the heart.
Relationships: Nikaido/Noi (Dorohedoro)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	Baseball Isn't A Bloodsport, But My Heart Is Still Pounding

**Author's Note:**

> this is how noikaido can still win  
> thank you to jack for beta-reading for me!!

If it was anyone else, she would have probably told them to fuck off. Hell, she might  _ still _ tell En to fuck off, head honcho or not. Noi could not believe for a second that she, a bouncer for her cousin's club (as well as a cleaner for  _ certain _ types of garbage— not that anyone in a judicial setting needed to be aware of that particular occupation), was now being asked to participate in a game of baseball. Sure, playing softball throughout high school had secured a university scholarship that helped handsomely with medical school, but this was just stupid. In fact, she was about to open her mouth and tell En just as much, but Shin managed to beat her to the punch.

"En, I understand that Noi and I help with your... business. But what does a baseball game have to do with anything?" the blond asked, reaching a hand up to scratch idly at his cheek. Noi shot a glance at Shin, finding a mix of confusion and reluctance that she felt complimented her annoyance nicely. Maybe she could convince him to tell En to fuck off too...

"It has everything to do with business, Shin," En bellowed, leaning forward at his large desk. Shin and Noi had just stepped into En's back office of his club, after overseeing the closing shift and tossing out any rabble-rousers who thought time need not apply to them and their drinks. He had bid them enter, and Noi used her We're-Family-So-I-Can-Telepathically-Sense-Your-Bullshit powers to tell that this discussion wasn't going to be one she enjoyed. Honestly, she had lost count of how many times her intuition had proved correctly, this time just adding itself a-top the pile of previous guesses.

En reached into a drawer of his desk and produced a flyer, holding it up to be seen as Shin and Noi both inched forward slightly to get a better look. The words "Hungry Bug" were printed in bold letters, with images of different types of dishes and their names scattered across it. An address and phone number were displayed at the bottom, and Noi vaguely recalled a small, slightly-rundown restaurant of the same name near another property that had dealings with the En family.

Unimpressed and unconvinced, she sat back, resting her hands on her knees, "So you want to make nice with a newly acquired asset? Why do we have to be involved?"

"That's just the problem— the owner is refusing to comply with beginning a relationship with the family," En explained, handing the flyer over to Shin, who had reached forward for it. The blond took a moment to take his glasses gingerly out of his jacket pocket and put them on as to better inspect the flyer. Shin wasn't surprised to hear that someone was reluctant to begin dealing with En and his... protection and loyalty policies; what  _ did _ surprise him was that En was seemingly willing to win over this restaurant owner's allegiance rather than convincing them through means which would have likely ended up involving Noi and himself in a much more menacing manner.

"So, where does the baseball game come into this, exactly? And why don't we just go about intimidating them like normal?" Shin asked, lowering the flyer back onto the desk. He was sure it could be a quick mission, plus the gyoza on the flyer looked pretty damn good.

"The restaurant owner is a young woman named Nikaido, and truly, I see a bit of myself in her... determined, self-sufficient, humble roots," En went on for a few moments more, truthfully singing his own praises while Noi and Shin shared a look between themselves over their boss's words, "For that reason, I allowed her some leeway."

"And the baseball game?" Noi asked.

"When I was in her restaurant, I noticed that she and her co-workers had some bags of equipment, and after I asked about them, she shared that they occasionally play against other restaurants and their staff. I remembered that you, Noi, have experience with a similar sport, and proposed a little compromise," here, En sat forward, and Noi could practically feel the self-stroking confidence rolling off of her cousin in waves, "The family will be playing against Miss Nikaido and her staff, three games. Best two out of three wins, with the prize being her loyalty to the family's needs as well as a protection fee."

"And if we lose?" Shin asked, crossing his arms.

En huffed out a laugh, " _ If _ we lose, she asked that we simply leave her alone. But losing is not an option. And truly, how hard could it be?"

Noi and Shin each thought it over in silence. On Noi's end, breaking out her old mitt did sound kinda fun, and besides, knocking out some home runs might be a nice way to get over this dumb situation En was putting them in to begin with. For Shin, vague memories of little league trophies and having his dad pitch to him on sunny summer afternoons surfaced, and he supposed playing a few games might be a nice way to work off some stress. Besides, if winning some stupid baseball games not only got him some gyoza, but  _ free _ gyoza at that, he figured that would be a pretty even deal.

With a sigh, Shin nodded his agreement, and a smile grew on Noi's face, "You know, this might not be so bad after all! Shin, I can show you how to properly swing a bat so you're not swinging it around like your hammer," she teased, bumping her shoulder against her older companion. The more she thought about it, the more Noi was actually coming around to the idea. Winning two games of baseball was going to be a piece of cake as far as she was concerned, and if it kept her from having to go through the pains of intense laundering to get bloodstains out of her clothes, so be it!

**Author's Note:**

> im not sure how many parts this'll be, nor how frequently i'll be able to update. i am simply letting the sweet muse of lesbianism guide me where she may. ty for reading!!


End file.
